Documentário: Rotina Diária de Hyuuga Neji
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Veja, num documentário Nonsense, um pouco do diaadia de Hyuuga Neji, um dos meus personagens favoritos! Sem casais, me desculpem gostadores de NejiTen...


**Documentário: Rotina Diária de Hyuuga Neji**

Este documentário trata sobre um pequeno espécime de Hyuuga que apresenta características peculiares.

Hyuuga Neji sempre pareceu um cara durão, com suas próprias crenças. Mas, se observarmos mais de perto, veremos que sua rotina é diferente do que você pensa.

Hyuuga Neji vive, em verdade, num mundo onde coisas normais nem sempre acontecem...

Ao acordar, a tortura começa. Acordar de seus bonitos sonhos e entrar num mundo de dor.

Hisashi Atrás da porta: ACORDA MULEEQUE! OU EU ARRANCO SEU CABELO!

Neji: O.O' Ja vai! Hiashi-sama! - Então, com muita preguissa desnecessária, o nosso espécime se arrasta para fora do quarto.

Como na floresta, sempre á espreita estão os caçadores...

Hanabi: Tsc, tsc! Neji, quantas vezes eu falei que você não pode andar solto pela casa! Menino mau! Mau! - Hanabi, ágilmente, coloca uma coleira em volta do pescoço do nosso querido Neji e sai puxando por uma corrente.

Neji: x.x' Papai... - E mais uma vez, neste habitat incoerente,o jovem cego e vítima.

Neji: Eu NÃO sou cego!

Certo... Do nosso jovem Não-cego!

Continuando nosso documentário, Hanabi prende Neji em uma cadeira e Hinata serve seu café. Agora, domesticado, parece mais manso.

Hinata: S-Seu café, N-Neji-niisan... - A pequena Hyuuga deposita uma tigela de comida com os dizeres "Naji" em letra caprichosa no chão, com dois pedaços de bacon e um ovo frito.

Neji: Oooh... -

Hinata: Opa! Errei! - Hinata tira a tigela e coloca em frente á um podle rosa com lacinhos. - Bom menino, Naji! Aqui está a sua, Neji-niisan... - Hinata, então, coloca uma tigela com os dizeres "Neji" bem mal escritos. Em seu interior, dois anéis de cebola e um pedaço de fígado.

Neji: T.T Me salvem...

Eu: Neji! Não olhe para a camera!

Neji: O.õ'

Continuando... Depois de se alimentar bem (ou quase), nosso pequeno parafuso ruma para seus afaseres de escravo diários.

Sua primeira tarefa parece estar se aproximando.

Hiashi: NEJI! O banheiro está sujo porque Naji fez caquinha! - acariciando Naji - Ah, bom menino esse Naji! ENTÃO! EU QUERO que você limpe o banheiro...

Neji: irk...

Hiashi:... Com seu cabelo.

Neji: ºOº' NOOO!

Hiashi: Ah... É muito pesado? Então use isso - entrega escova - Pode começar.

Neji: Ufa... - E lá se vai Neji limpar o sanitário.

Horas depois

Neji: Arf... Acabei...

Hiashi: Oh! Que bom que sacrificou sua escova de dentes para o trabalho sujo!

Neji: x.x' Papai...

E sua próxima tarefa vem se aproximando...

Hinata: Hm... Ah... nii-san... Meu casaco bege-não-tão-bege está feio... P-Pode comprar... O-Outro p-pa-para mim?

Neji: Ah... Claro... Hinata-sama...

A raça ingênua corre até o mercado, compra a malha mais bonita e se prepara para voltar, porém uma chuva desabano caminho. Neji faz o que pode para não molhar o casaco e, aparentemente, consegue.

Neji: Aqui, Hinata-sama, seu casaco.

Hinata: O-Oh! (gagueja até para exclamar) Meu casaco novo mais-bege-que-o-não-tão-bege! - A menina abraça o casaco - H-Hã? E-Espera... O-o que... Neji-niisan, v-você molhou meu casaco... F-Foi de propósito?

Neji: Mlehi? Aonde?

Hinata: Aqui Aponta super-hiper-mega-minúscula gotícula.

Neji: M-mas... Hinata-sama!

Hinata: E-Estou... Desapontada... - puxa candelabro-alavanca que abre alçapão em baixo de Neji

Neji: NÃO! A CELA NÃOOOO!! - E Neji... Caiu.

Vamos pular e acompanhar a tortura! Eu e o câmera-man pulamos

No calabouço, frio, com algemas e esqueletos pendurados, Neji se esgueirava para perto das paredes.

Neji: Eu não sou um fracassado, eu não sou um fracassado, eu não sou um fracassado...

Um ruido. Uma sombra... Neji se apavora.

A presa se aproxima de seu alvo, esgueirando-se pelos cantos, Neji gela...

O predador prescente o perigo... Ele se prepara e...

Dá o bote!

Tenten: Neji-kun! Neji-kun, Neji-kun, Neji-kun, Neji-kun, Neji-kun, Neji-kun! Vamos treinar? Neji-kun está lindo hoje! Neji-kun, vem comigo polir minhas kunais? Neji-kun eu te amooooO! - Tenten agarra o pescoço de Neji e começa a enxe-lo de beijos.

Neji: SOCOOOOOORRO! - Neji se afasta da grota que está acorrentada.

Tenten: Neji-kun, eu sei que você me rejeita por que me ama!

Neji: NÃOO! ABRAM POR FAVOR! socando a porta

Hanabi abre a porta com sua alma piedosa e nosso jovem se esgueira para fora, pálido e amedrontado.

Neji: Tenten não existe... tenten não existe... É uma ilusão, ilusão, hahaha:X

Hanabi: Nejiii!!

Neji: Uh-oh...

Hanabi: LIMPA MEUS SAPATOS...

Neji: Tá...

Hanabi: COM A LÍNGUA! MUAHUAUAH!

Neji: x.x'

horas depois

Neji: tleminhei... com a língua presa no céu da boca Uf uf... x.x

Hanabi: Eh.. Tá... Mais ou menos... sapatos super-híper lustrosos Dá por gasto... Já vi melhores.

Neji: T.T Pa... Papai... Perdão...

Hiashi: Neji! Venha cá muleque!

Hinata: N-Neji... Estou Decepcionada...

Hanabi: Esté ruim! Ruim!

"Sua escova de dentes, haha!"

"Neji-kun, eu te amoo!"

"Decepcionada... Neji-niisan..."

"Com a língua, muahuahau!"

E... Como todos os seres... Um dia, nós perdemos a paciência... E como uma bomba...

Neji:...

Explodimos.

Neji: CHEEEGAA! CANSEI DE VOCÊS! CANSEI DE TU! E VOCÊ! E VOCÊ, FOGOS DE ARTIFÍCIO! CANSEI! E UM DIA TODOS VOCÊS ESTARÃO AOS MEUS PÉS, BEIJANDO-OS E ME IDOLATRANDO! SEUS FRACASSADOS! MUAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Muahuaha... haa... rooonc... zzzz - Enfermeira sorrindo com uma seringa do tamanho de uma espada espetada no bumbum de Neji.

Enfermeira: Ta na hora do soninho, seu doidinho! n.n S2

Neji:... zzzz

Enfim, Hyuuga Neji ficou com um parafuso á menos... hahaha... haa... Piadinha sem graça u.u'

Hiashi/Hinata/Hanabi: Todo o dia a mesma coisa...

No sonho

Neji sentado sob um trono com uma coroa de rei, ao seu lado está Naruto vestido de raposa, deitado como um cão leal. Abaixo de seu pedetal, Hanabi, Hiashi e Hinata giravam uma grande roda como gado serventio e Tenten levava chibatadas de Uma mulher linda vestida de carrasco.

Fora quatrogostosas cercando o garoto, dando uvas em sua boca e abanando-o com plumas gigantes.

Tudo isso numa Utopia maléfica. Ao lado lê-se uma placa dourada com os dizeres "Nejiustown, me respeite e me ame, fracassado".

Neji: MUAHUAHUAHUA!

Fora do Sonho

Hanabi: Ele fica tão fofo dormindo...

Hinata: Não escoste, Hanabe-neechan, Chichiue disse que ele pode transmitir raiva...

Hanabi: Tem razão...

E assim terminamos o dia exaustivo de Hyuuga Neji...

Num mundo onde couisas normais nem sempre acontecem.

**Owari (Será?)**

-----

Ooh acabei! Meu documentário feliz n.n

Tinha que demonstrar meu afeto á Hyuuga Neji de alguma maneira, então...

Por favor, deixem reviews n.n'

Beijos!


End file.
